


Assumption

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Gravity World Tour, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Moaning, Roommates, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: Jae heard Brian moaned inside the toilet.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 35





	Assumption

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first mature-rated fic of Jaehyungparkian! Inspired from So Cool performance when Jae said "What she say?!" and Brian responded with "Oh". I forget where that was taken place, but it was so memorable for me hehe.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one!

Jae must have heard it wrong. 

He just woke up. Layers of sun rays radiated through the window which had the curtain opened. The warmth urged the said man to get back into his conscious, beady eyes flutter open a little bit heavy. Jae still got the drowsiness, dominated his whole limbs under the tucked blanket. And not so long after, the phone vibrated while carrying an almost deafening ringtone. With his eyes still half-open, Jae reached his phone that he remembered placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. But he found no waver came from it, so he opted to check the time instead, before lifting his limb reluctantly. Scratching his bed hair, Jae scanned his surrounding. The bed across him left untidy, blanket tangled into one big fluffy ball.

Jae blinked, rubbing his eyes as to clear up his blurry vision. The alarm still jingled loudly, slowly made its record inside Jae's head that Jae would hate it in his entire life and insist the bassist mute his phone forever. Jae heaved up, dragging his feet to the sound. On the nightstand, he found nothing but a cup of tea that already cold and glasses. Sicken with the ringing that had taken no stop in the meantime, Jae rummaged through the messed up bed. The phone had caught his sight and Jae's finger went turn it off. 

He sighed. Glancing through every space in the room, there was no figure his sights could catch. "Where's Brian ...?"

"Oh~"

Jae's eyes got wide. With a slow pace, he lifted his chin, seeking the source. The way it echoed made Jae snapped his head to the closed bathroom. "Brian?" He breathed. 

Jae brought his feet, getting near to get the clearer sound. Every step the man took, the voice got lewder. It was as if someone thought there were no people outside, or if there really was, he probably thought they plugged in their earphones. So they didn't even give a fuck, which let him had his balls as long as he could. The second guess Jae could think is the person behind the closed door wouldn't expect he woke up at this hour, remembering last night Jae slept much later than he usually be. 

"Wait, that's not how I originally say it." 

A man sound. Jae couldn't think any possibility about anyone else other than Brian, because who would come at this early only barging into their bathroom? He heard Brian mumbled, voice reverberated, jumping through one tile to another. Resonating until it appeared to be louder with no intention. 

"Ah~"

"The hell is that?" Jae whispered. He was now fully awake. Blame on Brian's voice. "It's only six and he can't even hold it? Does he forget I'm his temporary roommate?"

Temporary roommate. Jae didn't call it wrong. He lost in rock-paper-scissors together with Brian, so they being paired up as roommates during Gravity World Tour. But, it's been a long time since they slept in the same room, so Jae felt a bit awkward and slightly restless. He overly thinking about something he wasn't sure what it is, it left him wide awake all night long. 

"Ah~"

And Jae never thought he would face this one. 

"No, it's not 'Ah'. I remember we wrote it with 'eo' in hangul, so I should do it with 'Oh~'."

 _Wait,_

"Oh~"

 _Did we ever write that kind of song? I don't think there's one._ Jae meddled with himself, struck with huge confusion. He tried to recall all of their songs, tucked the cassette contained with every one title inside the recorder. His brain pressed the play button and the tape whirled in double speed. But Jae didn't find any that fit with Brian's moan. 

Those lips of the bassist still panted out moans in many waves. Sometimes sound heavy, sometimes high pitched, sometimes turned strangled. It all sounded like warm honey, streams all over Jae's spine until they flowed circling through his waist and ended up slip into the man's rubber band. Touching his groin which is one of Jae's weak spots. Added with Jae's delusion, how Brian, sit on the toilet, clenching at his member and gives it friction that turns him melt from the hot sensation, made the older's pants got tighter. 

Jae huffed. Strains of breath heaved out as if dragging the arousal to get out of his system. Because he mustn't think like this. Because Brian is his bandmate. Jae's best friend. Someone who he can relent to. Nevertheless, sweat kept making it flows running through every inch of Jae's skin as his heartbeat went faster. 

"Oh—ah—!" A faint sound of squirt caught Jae's ears. "Ah shit. I did it again."

On the next second, after Jae heard Brian rinsed out some liquid at the palm of his hand, he stepped back from the door. The door unlocked, showing Brian with his bare chest and towel wrapped his bottom half. Black strands looked disheveled, left them still dripping the drops. They were taken aback with each other examining through appearances. 

"Oh, Jae, you're awake. I was about to wake you up, sleepyhead." Brian said casually, chuckled when he saw Jae's hair looked like a bird's nest. 

"You don't have to. Your voice had done it to me." Jae reciprocated, avert his gaze as cheeks rosy tint. 

"My voice?" A thin fog of silence veiled the two until Brian's jaw dropped. "Wait, no. Don't take it wrong—"

"How couldn't I? You literally moan right there and I heard something squirted before you get out!"

"It's not like—"

"Look, Brian. I know we, as a man, have a libido which sometimes we can't manage to hold it. But, don't you remember we're roommates now? This isn't your room, but mine as well!" Jae cut off. "Or perhaps, I can assume you pretended as if I wasn't here—"

"I was practicing for So Cool!" Brian had no hesitation to let out a shout. Jae wouldn't stop rambling if he hadn't done that. Saw Jae flinched before, made Brian whispered an apology, then continue to spoke, "You know the bridge part, right? After Wonpil finishes his line and I go 'oh'? I evaluated the way I sang that because I nearly forgot that part and you did it on my change at the last concert."

"But then, what's the squirting sound for?! I heard it and the next second, you cursed!"

"I pumped a lot amount of my face wash more than I intended. I don't know, I feel like my hands are out of control sometimes lately, and with the state of that, it could be a waste of face wash." 

Jae blink-blinked. Pouty lips slightly opened as he loses words after hearing Brian's explanation. Blushes crept up from Jae's neck, red filling his surface with heat. His mind started playing So Cool, skip it to the bridge and there he found Brian's specific part which he had used as an alibi. 

Still, Jae tried to defend himself, though what he did and thoughts he had were completely at his fault. "But you shouldn't practice it in such a place!"

Brian tilted his head. "Why though? Should I do it in front of your face?"

Imagining Brian practiced the said part made Jae's pants even tighter. He started to feel something wet under the garb. "No! I-I don't want to hear it so close!" Jae despised, shoved away as he strode to the bathroom. "Now, go away and wear your shirt! It's my turn to clean myself."

Brian just nodded. He went to the closets, proceeded to wear the garments—black plain tee and gray sweatpants. When he turned back, Jae stood still in the doorway, facing the bedroom with eyes staring straight at him. Brian wondered what was he going to say because those pouty lips looked as if tried to let out words that still tangling on the verge of the older's tongue. 

"Th-then, instead of practicing like that," Jae stammered before took a pause, thinking if the following statement would draw an approval or not, "how about I make the sign for you? Like, ad-libs ... or something."

Brian nodded, tips of his lips turned upward. "Yeah, that would be helpful."

"Okay. Will do that at the stage this night!" Jae replied with a satisfied smile, a little bit too excited. 

"Looking forward to it. But first," Brian's eyes went observed the older man, specifically on his lower behalf, "please take care of your member quickly. I can't stand seeing that formed like a tent, even more so, it started to leaking something."

Jae stole a glance through his groin. Heat rose to the surface. 

"Brian you pervert asshole!"

And the door slammed loudly, ringing with Brian's content laugh. 


End file.
